


swipe

by nikkixxix



Category: Polca, Taynew, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Finding your ex online, Highkey missing taynew airport moments, M/M, Taynew at the airport, Taynew exes, Would you swipe right on your ex tho lmao, failed attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkixxix/pseuds/nikkixxix
Summary: it was bad enough that tay's flight got delayed, but what if the universe decides to add in his ex to the unfortunate mix?alternatively, delayed flights, dating apps, and resurfaced exes
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	swipe

_Good morning. All passengers of TG 719 bound for Hanoi, please be informed that your flight has been delayed due to technical issues. Your plane's new expected arrival time is 14:30. Thank you. Once again, all passengers of —_

I tapped on my phone's screen to check the current time. 11:22. What am I supposed to do in those three hours?

Sighing, I unlocked my phone and scrolled through my home screen before tapping on the dating app I have recently installed. Might as well put the three-hour delay to good use. 

I mindlessly scanned through the profiles, swiping right on a few good ones. I was starting to build a pace when I stumbled upon a photo which made my whole system freeze. 

What the hell? Is this actually him? It can't be. A poser, maybe?

I scrolled through the profile and my eyes refused to accept the big verified ribbon it came along with. 

"The fuck? It’s even connected to his IG?" I mumbled to myself before clicking on the displayed Instagram profile, which directed me to his personal profile.

I can’t help but smirk as I returned to the dating app. The mighty New Thitipoom uses a dating app? As if he needed more flings on his plate.

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I swiped left. He doesn't need more ego boost, let alone coming from me.

I was about to go back to my business of swiping and judging people when someone spoke from behind.

"Ouch, hard no for that one?" My head quickly whipped to the owner of the voice and immediately regretted it as I came face-to-face with the same smirking New I saw on the app.

Albeit futile, I locked my phone and hid it from his line of sight and tried my best to act like I wasn't caught thoroughly checking his profile on a dating app just a few moments ago.

"Ever heard of privacy?" But I shouldn't have said anything because he took that as an invitation to sit beside me, while still sporting the smirk I would gladly punch out of him. I continued glaring at him, while he set his things on the next seat. Apparently, he doesn’t understand social cues. 

"I don't remember allowing you to sit beside me."

"I don't remember allowing you to stalk me." My mouth dropped at his incredulous accusation. 

"Asshole. You published that profile for the whole of that dating app population to see. It’s not my fault their whack ass algorithm suggested you. I couldn’t care less ab—" My ranting was cut off by his boisterous laughter, which only fuelled my anger. Why am I so fucking unlucky? 

"Chill, Tay. I was just messing," He said, amusement written all over his face. I was about to ask him to fuck off but alas, he spoke again.

"So, tell me, why is my profile not swipe worthy for a Tay Tawan?” He teased with a smirk. I groaned. Lesson learned, look around before swiping.

"You're so full of yourself. Is this your first time to be swiped left, huh?"

"No, but I am very interested to know what your type is."

"That's easy." I turned to him with the fakest sweet smile I could muster. "Not you."

He just chuckled, much to my annoyance. "So, tall, handsome, and adorable is not your type?"

"I can't believe you just described yourself that way. Indeed there are people who just don’t know character development.” 

"Oh, character development? Is that what happened? Because I clearly remember I was exactly your type years ago," He said, putting an unnecessary emphasis on ‘exactly.’

"It's called moving on, Thitipoom. You should try it because you sound like you're still hung up on me," I said through clenched teeth, but his amusement did not waver, not even a bit. The imp is clearly getting his dose of fun from irking me.

"Look who's full of themselves now." I groaned in frustration. Why am I still talking to him? Whatever happened to ignoring people from the past, Tawan?

"Why are you even here?"

He scoffed. "Obviously, I have a ticket and I'm flying."

Please give me patience. I am one step away from punching an ex. 

Taking a deep breath, I forced the words out of my mouth. "I know that, dumbass. I meant why are you beside me? Why are we interacting?"

"Well, I'm going to Hanoi but the flight is delayed so I’m ju—" My eyes widened at his answer and immediately cut him off.

"You're not going to Hanoi."

He looked at me as if I'm crazy. Well, he can't be going to Hanoi on the same day I am!

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I am going to Hanoi, Tawan." He proceeded to animatedly wave his boarding pass in front of my face, which I quickly snatched.

"Careful!" I ignored his whimper and scanned through what could very well be the definition of ticket to hell.

**_Techaapaikhun, Thitipoom_ **

**_Bangkok to Hanoi_ **

**_TG 719_ **

**_Seat 8B_ **

I rummaged through my bag for my pass and checked the details. Fuck, this can't be happening. 

New snatched the two boarding passes from my grip before I could even react and exclaimed in delight.

"Well, well, well. Today’s your lucky day, Tay." He grinned, showing me my boarding pass.

**_Vihokratana, Tawan_ **

**_Bangkok to Hanoi_ **

**_TG 719_ **

**_Seat 8A_ **

"Maybe this weekend will remind you why I was exactly your type years ago, babe."


End file.
